Dimensional Butterfly 2 - The Labyrinth
by Finnjr63
Summary: A week after the events of Dimensional Butterfly, Star and Marco visit Steven and Connie to bring them on a trip to their place. But during their return, a familiar enemy arrives and causes havoc to the neighborhood. (Will include requested OC, Azurite. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1 - Big Star & Little Steven

**You people wanted it, you people got it! This is the official sequel to Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly! If you haven't read Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly yet, read it first before you see the sequel.**

 **Also, this will include the OC requested by SHOOTINGSTAR15, Azurite.**

 **Onto the first chapter!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning in Star's neighborhood. And in the Diaz household was Star and Marco in their pajamas, lying down on the couch with extreme boredom.

It's been a week ever since that battle with Bill, the triangle demon. He came to Beach City with Ludo and Peridot to cause havoc. But he backstabbed both of them when he stole Star's wand and began using it for his own deeds. He was attacked by a fusion of Star and Steven. Connie, Marco, Ludo and the monsters were there to help the two as well. Eventually, Bill was defeated, but he stated that he would soon be back.

Now it's been a week ever since that happened, and Star and Marco were officially bored out of their minds.

"UGH! Why is it that we wait for the weekend, due to the fact we have so much homework, only to mope and lie around the couch when it finally arrives?! It makes no sense!" groaned Marco.

"I don't know. I feel like my body wants to melt into the couch." said Star.

"Well, do you want to go to other dimensions?" asked Marco.

"I want to, but I just don't know where I want to go to. I could go to Gravity Falls, Oregon and play with some makeup with Mabel and her friends. Or I could go into the Unknown and meet up with Wirt and Gregory, or…" Star stopped, as an idea sprung up in her head.

"I KNOW! Marco, do you want to go back to Beach City? I want to hang out with Steven again!" said Star. Marco smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea." said Marco. "Let's go now."

"HOORAY!" squealed Star with excitement. She and Marco went back to their rooms to dress up. After they dressed up, they went back to the living room and she cut open a portal with the scissors. She and Marco hopped through it.

Star was happy that she was gonna meet up with an old friend of hers.

* * *

 **Beach City, 7:00am:**

It was a regular morning in Beach City. Steven was sitting down inside the Beach House, watching the seagulls fly from out the window. Ever since yesterday, Garnet realized that Peridot was out from her gem, and so the Crystal Gems were on a search for her.

Steven knew that they were gonna be out for a while.

After a while of looking, he went to the kitchen to make something delicious.

He began to put some waffles on the toaster, as he puts a bag of popcorn inside the microwave. After the waffles were toasted, he got them out and put them on a plate.

He then puts some maple syrup on top of the waffles, as the microwave beeps, signaling Steven that the bag was done popping. He opens the door, grabs the popcorn, and puts them on top of the waffles.

He puts on the whipped cream, and finally, who could forget the strawberry on top? After putting the strawberry on top, his breakfast was complete.

His Together Breakfast was complete.

Steven gets the plate and holds it above him. "IT'S DONE!" he exclaims. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" thought Steven. He put the plate on the table, and he walks to the front door. He opens it and he gets a surprising welcome. Steven smiles bigger and bigger when he saw the figures.

The figures were Star and Marco.

"STAR!" said Steven with joy.

"STEVEN!" said Star with excitement. Both of them came and hugged, as they were giggling.

"Oh man, it's been a long time ever since we hung out."

"Well, a week isn't too long. But yeah. I missed you, Steven."

"I missed you too, Star." Both of them stopped hugging, and Steven turned to Marco. "Hi, Marco!"

"Hey, Steven." said Marco, waving at him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I've been bored since this morning, and Marco and I wanted to hang out with you for the day. I want you to come to my place. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect! It's been a while. Come on in." said Steven. Both Star and Marco enter the house. Both of them look around.

"I don't think I came to your house before. Your house looks colorful." said Star.

"Thanks." said Steven. "Say, do you guys want to have breakfast? I just finished making mine." He shows both of them his Together Breakfast.

"Is that your Together Breakfast?!" squealed Star. She always wanted to try out Steven's breakfast.

"Yes it is. Want to try it out?"

"Sure." said Star and Marco.

"It's not exactly healthy. But it's in a stack. So I guess you can say it's a balanced diet." said Steven. The three of them laugh. Steven gets a butter knife, and he begins to divide the breakfast into thirds. After he finished dividing them, he got two extra plates, and put each third on different plates. He gave both plates to Star and Marco. "Let's eat." said Steven, as he gives forks and knives to Star and Marco.

As they were about to eat, the warp pad glowed, and out came the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. They looked at Star and Marco.

"Hi, Star!" exclaimed Amethyst. "I didn't know you were gonna hang out with Steven today."

"Hey, Star. Long time no see." said Garnet, smiling a little bit.

"H-hi, Star." said Pearl, a little nervously, but not too much. "It's been a while ever since you guys battled that triangle. Hehe." she remembered what she did to both Steven and Star after the battle with Ludo, and still had a little guilt left.

"Hi, Garnet! Hi, Amethyst! Hi, Pearl!" said Star, waving her hand. "Man, Steven. Everyone here in Beach City is so nice, except for the creepy guy who wants to know everything about me and my wand."

"You mean Ronaldo? Yeah, he gets a little overexcited." said Steven. It all went silent for a bit, as the Crystal Gems go to Steven, Star and Marco. "You guys want breakfast?"

"No thanks. We were just informed through Future-Vision that she came in." said Garnet. "So Star, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask if I can bring Steven for a trip to my house." said Star. Garnet stands still in her spot for a bit.

The first time they met her, she thought hard, and then she decided to let her hang out. Pearl thought it was a mistake to do that, so she prohibited Steven and Star from seeing each other again. But then later on, they decided to allow both of them to see each other again. Now, they trust her, so Garnet replies back:

"Sure."

"Garnet, are you sure about that?" asked Pearl, a tad worried. "I don't want Steven to get hurt, and…" Garnet interrupts her.

"Pearl, we trust Star now. I mean, Star is like one of us. She's brave, she's cool, and she wants to protect Steven from the dangers surrounding them." Garnet turns to Steven, Star and Marco, eating their Together Breakfast. "I mean, look at them, Pearl. They're like big sister and little brother to me. Steven even said that the last time we saw her."

"You know what? You're right. Sure Star, you can hang out with Steven." said Pearl, cooling down a bit.

"YAY! C'mon, let's finish eating breakfast!" said Steven.

"Alright, Pearl. We gotta go find Peridot." said Garnet. The Crystal Gems go back to the warp pad, waving to the three, who were waving back at them.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the three go out the door to find Greg, Steven's father, below them. The three walk down the stairs and to him.

"Hi, dad." said Steven.

"Hey, Steven's dad. How's your Guitar Dad lessons going?" she asked.

"How did you know about my dad's guitar lessons?" asked Steven.

"It says so on Buck's shirt." said Star, pointing to Buck, who was wearing a Guitar Dad shirt.

"It's fine. A little slow, but it's fine." said Greg. "Man, it's been a while since I saw you guys. I mean, I met Star, but I never really got your best friend's name."

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Marco." said Marco, shaking hands with Greg.

"It's an honor to meet you guys. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Star wants to bring me on a trip to her place." said Steven.

"Sure, I'll allow it." said Greg.

"Thanks. Oh, Star. I forgot to say something. I want to bring Connie along."

"Oh, you mean glasses-girl?" said Star.

"Yeah. I want to bring her along for the trip."

"Okay, but…I don't see her often in Beach City. Where does she live anyway?"

"She lives in a house somewhere outside Beach City. It's a little far, but I think we can get there."

"But we don't have transportation. How will we be able to get there?" asked Star.

"Yeah, Steven. How will we get there?" asked Marco. Greg walks closer to the two, with a smile on his face.

"Kids, you come to the right guy." said Greg.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1 of the sequel. This might have some rewriting, I guess. MIGHT.**

 **What did you think? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Comes Along Connie

As Steven, Star, Connie and Marco follow Greg to his van, Star and Marco passed by the other residents of Beach City. Some of the residents noticed them, like Buck and Onion, and they waved at them because they knew who Star was. Star waved back at them.

"You sure got a lot of friends in Beach City, Star." said Marco.

"I know. You should've been here when I first met Steven." said Star.

Greg brought them to the van. Steven got shotgun while Star and Marco got to the back. They all buckled up and Greg was ready to drive. Greg turned on the engine, and the van was going onwards to Connie's house.

While driving the van, Greg asked Steven something.

"Hey, Steven. You wanna listen to some music while we're going to your friend's house?" he asked.

"Sure." said Steven. He went through some of his dad's music until he found a CD, which was called " _Let Me Drive My Van into Your Heart_ " _._ Greg blushed a little bit, as he found his music a little personal.

"Are you sure you want to listen to that? C'mon, Steven."

"You c'mon." said Steven, putting the disc inside the player. The music started up. As the music began playing, Greg turned red a little bit, feeling embarrassed by his work.

 _I know I'm not that tall._

 _I know I'm not that smart._

 _But let me drive my van into your heart._

 _Let me drive my van into your heart._

"Steven, I'm feeling a little embarrassed by this. Can we listen to something else?" asked Greg.

"What's wrong with your music? It's awesome. Besides, Star is loving it." said Steven. Greg turned around to see Star happily dancing to the music, tapping her toes, and snapping her fingers to the beat. Marco seemed to be loving it as well.

"You like my music, Star?" asked Greg.

"Of course. You sing very well, Steven's dad." said Star, continuing to dance to the beat.

"Wow. You were great being a rockstar." said Marco.

"Well, I'm glad more people are liking my work. My old boss was a little harsh at my work back then."

 _I know I don't have a plan._

 _I'm working on that part._

 _At least I've got a van._

 _So let me drive my van into your heart._

The music continued playing until they were finally near Connie's house. As the van parked, Steven stopped playing the DVD and put it back in the jewel case.

"Okay, Star and Marco. We're here." said Steven. "Let's get down."

Greg, Steven, Star and Marco got down the van, as Steven rushed to Connie's house.

"Wait up!" said Star, also running to follow Steven. Greg and Marco continued to walk while they were talking to each other. Just talking about their lives, just like how Star and Steven talked about their lives when they first met.

* * *

When Steven and Star got to the front door, Steven knocked on the door, waiting for Connie to open it. Instead, the person who opened the door was her mom, Dr. Maheswaran.

"Why if it isn't little Steven." said Dr. Maheswaran. "And your…friend I never met."

"Oh, um…this is my friend, Star Butterfly. And another friend of hers is coming here." said Steven.

"Well then, nice to meet you…Star. You can call me Dr. Maheswaran." she said, shaking hands with Star.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Star. Both of them stopped shaking hands.

"What brings you here?" asked Dr. Maheswaran.

"I'm going on a trip for the day to my friend Star's neighborhood, and I wanted to ask you if I can bring Connie along." as Steven said this, Marco and Greg arrive at the front door.

"I don't know if I can trust you to do so ever since that winter…" she stopped when she saw Marco. "So is this your other friend, Star?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." said Marco. "My name is Marco Diaz, and I'm known as the 'Safe Kid'." when he said this, it interested Dr. Maheswaran.

"Really? You're known as the 'Safe Kid'?"

"Yes. I'm concerned about the safety of everybody." said Marco. He was about to say that he got a little danger in his life when Star came, but Dr. Maheswaran's look of interest stopped him. Dr. Maheswaran looked at Steven.

"Well, sure. Sure, Connie can come along with you." said Dr. Maheswaran. "We Maheswarans are all about safety. Come on in." she invited Steven, Star, Marco and Greg inside. She brought them to the couch as she calls Connie from downstairs.

"Connie. Your friends are here!" said Dr. Maheswaran. Connie slowly went down the stairs, and went to the room where she saw Star and Marco. She quickly smiled and ran to them.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since last week!" said Connie. "It's been a long time, Star! You too, Marco!"

"It's only been a week, but yeah, it's been a while." said Marco.

"So, how's life in the neighborhood?" asked Connie.

"Well, there was one time when Marco and I froze time by accident, and there was another time when the sun was gonna consume the entire planet and I had to stop him by spraying him with water." said Star.

"Kids and their wild imaginations lately." said Mr. Maheswaran, walking past the living room.

"And now, Steven wants to bring you on a trip to my place for the day. What do you think?" asked Star.

"That's perfect! When do I go, mom?" asked Connie, turning to her mom.

"Well, I'm sure you can go now. But remember, be back before dinner, alright?" said her mom.

"Deal." said Connie.

"Well, now that we have Connie with us, let's go!" said Steven.

* * *

Steven, Connie, Star, Marco and Greg left the front door, after saying goodbye to Connie's parents. They got back to the van, and were driving back to Beach City, while listening to some more of Greg's music. Star just loved his music, happily tapping her toes, and snapping her fingers with each song being played. Greg smiled as he was happy that more people were starting to like his work.

After a while, they finally arrived at Beach City, and parked near the Beach House. After getting off the van, Greg left, as he was gonna do some more Guitar Dad lessons with some of the people in Beach City.

"Alright, Connie. You ready to hang out in Star's neighborhood for the day?" asked Steven.

"You bet I am!" said Connie. "Let's go!"

"Okay then!" said Star, cutting open a portal with the scissors. Everybody hopped through it, and were ready to have some fun in the Diaz household first.

But what they got…was something different.

When they arrived in the neighborhood, Star and Marco got a shocked surprise. Everything looked completely different. The houses were twisted. The roads were bent. And nobody else was around the four. Everything looked like a twisted painting.

"T-this isn't what the neighborhood looked like a while ago…" said Star, completely confused.

"This neighborhood looks like that Relativity painting." said Marco. He was right. The whole neighborhood had no laws of physics or gravity or whatever, just like that painting by M. C. Escher.

"Is this what your neighborhood looks like, Star?" asked Connie. "It's…very odd to me."

"No, no, no! This looks nothing like my neighborhood!" said Star.

The four of them began to walk through the neighborhood, wondering how this all happened.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it so far. What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Neighborhood Relativity

**Before we start, a reply to some guest reviewers:**

 **Calm: Well…you could say that after Marco warmed up to Star in the first episode, there really was no fear in him anymore. He was talking to Dr. Maheswaran about how his life had changed because of Star. But yeah, I guess I didn't know he didn't like being teased about it.**

 **Ethan The Jester: That would be way out of character for Garnet and Pearl to do that. They trust and respect Star now, and they wouldn't do that to her even if they were completely jealous. Also, the idea has nothing to do with the story. So no, I won't use that idea, as it's too mean-spirited in my opinion and it doesn't fit the plot.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Steven, Star, Connie and Marco began to walk around the neighborhood, trying to wonder how all of this weird and strange stuff happened. They tried looking for some of Star and Marco's friends, but at the meantime, nobody was around them.

"How did this all happen? This is just so weird!" exclaimed Marco.

"I know, right? It's like we just turned our backs for a bit, and then we return to find that everything has changed!" exclaimed Star.

"Well…I think I'm your answer, right?" said a voice.

The four jumped a little bit. That voice sounded awfully familiar to them. They turn around to find a big shocker. When they saw the figure, they immediately had anger in them, as they knew who the villain was.

It was Bill, the triangle demon from Gravity Falls.

"Say it. Say that I'm your answer." Bill teased.

"It's you again!" yelled Steven. "You're the one responsible for this!"

"Hooray! You did exactly what I said. I'm so proud!" said Bill sarcastically. The four glared at him.

"What are you doing here, triangle-head?! And why did you do this?!" yelled Star.

"Well, Princess Peach, you weren't here when I said this, but when I was defeated, I told your friends and enemies that I would soon be back! And now, I'm back!" Star just looked at Bill, with confusion over the nickname.

"Princess Peach?" said Star. "I'm not…a princess made of fruit."

"Well, duh! I was just mocking you with a pop culture reference! I was calling you Princess Peach because you kinda look like Princess Peach!" Star looked like she had no idea on what Bill was talking about. She couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Um…I still don't get it." Bill facepalms himself.

"Somebody doesn't know who Mario is." said Marco.

"Forget it! Forget what I said!" yelled Bill. "Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Yesterday, I was wandering around this neighborhood, just minding my own business, when suddenly, I came across this female student. She apparently hates you two." he said, pointing to Star and Marco.

"Who is this girl that hates us?" wondered Star.

"That's something I'm not gonna tell you. But I made a deal with her that involved turning the place upside down when you guys weren't around. So yeah, you guys left for a bit, you returned with Shortman and Glasses-Girl, and you find everything completely different. And finally, I'm the one responsible for this, along with her."

"Well, you'd better change it back now, or Star and I are gonna crush you by fusing together and becoming Stevenar again!" yelled Steven. Bill wasn't afraid anymore, and he went to the four closer.

"You know what, let's make a deal." said Bill.

"Oh, no! We're not gonna make a deal with you, especially since last time, you even betrayed our enemies!" yelled Star.

"Well then, if you don't, I'm just gonna destroy both your worlds forever." said Bill, who looked like he was about to make a spell. However, the four stop him.

"Okay, okay! What's your deal?!" exclaimed the four.

"Here's the deal. I'll be at the end of the labyrinth, and you have to find the end of the labyrinth to meet me again, and if you do, you will battle me and the female. If you win the battle, I'll change everything back to normal." said Bill. The four smile at this.

"But if I win, I'm gonna destroy both worlds." said Bill. The four looked shocked at this. Bill then holds out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Of course. You already stated that if we don't follow your deal, you'll destroy our worlds!" said Star, shaking hands with Bill.

"Good. Now then, I'll be flying into the end of the labyrinth. I hope to see you there." said Bill, who then flew up, and before he left, mocked Steven a little. "Oh, and Shortman, your weird mother would be completely terrified of me! Hahaha!" Steven looked down, and looked like he wanted to cry. Star gets angry at him.

"Hey, don't you dare call Steven's mom that! She's gone and all you can do is make fun of her?!" exclaimed Star, with skulls in her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm an all-knowing evil demon. I play by my rules." said Bill. "Now, see ya, suckers!" he rushed away as fast as a speeding plane. Star, Marco and Connie try to comfort Steven, who looked sad.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Steven. He just wants to toy with us." said Star. "Your mother isn't a weirdo."

"I know. But it just reminded me of one time when Lars mocked my mother in a similar way." said Steven, wiping tears.

"Lars, the school bully, knows who you are?" asked Star.

"What? No. My friend from Beach City, Lars. He just did it once, and he felt sorry about it later on."

"Oh, okay…anyway, we gotta find the end of the labyrinth! It's our only hope to bring this neighborhood back to normal!" exclaimed Star.

"I wish I had my sword! I would've fought Bill when he was just here!" exclaimed Connie.

"Well, the only way now is to follow what Bill says." said Marco.

"You're right, guys! Let's go!" said Steven.

The four of them got up, and began to run through the maze, in hopes of finding Bill soon. And Bill was already at the end of the maze, happily waiting for them with the female student.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I kinda got a lot of schoolwork in the way, and I'm planning some other fanfictions (Cough, Cough…Starco…), but this is the best I could come up with. Also, tell me if there are some grammar or punctuation errors, as this one was kinda rushed to me.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Bigger Group

**Before starting, a reply to some guest reviewers:**

 **Guest: She still doesn't have a lot of Earth knowledge at the moment. (Idea based on an upcoming episode: The Banagic Incident.)**

 **Ethan the Jester: Actually, I was planning to use Malachite, but probably with a big twist or something so that the audience is still surprised.**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

The four continued travelling around the place, looking for the end of the maze to stop Bill. But of course, it wasn't easy. Steven, Star, Connie and Marco were completely confused by the whole labyrinth thing, and they were afraid they could get lost or something, but they still trudged on, as they wanted everything back to normal.

"Steven, I think we're gonna get lost soon if we don't have any hints in this maze!" said Connie, starting to worry. "A-and if we get lost, I don't know if my parents are…are…" but Steven interrupts her.

"Connie, this is not the time to worry. We can do this." said Steven. As he was running, he eventually bumps into someone, and falls back a little bit. Star, Marco and Connie looked surprised to see who the person was, and Steven also had as much surprise and confusion as the other three were.

"G-G-Garnet?" said Steven. Yep, it was Garnet. She was in this dimension for some reason, and she clearly had no surprise at all when she met the four.

"Howdy." said Garnet.

"What…What are you doing here, Garnet?" said Star with confusion.

"I'm looking for Peridot."

"But she can't be in this dimension…can she?" asked Steven, getting up.

"I located her with my Future-Vision, and Peridot is in this dimension. She's apparently looking for something important."

"Like what?" asked Connie.

"I don't know. But she's apparently looked in a lot of other dimensions at this point, and now she's looking around this upside-down place."

"That was Bill, that triangle demon that caused this! Do you remember him?" asked Star.

"Of course I do. And he's already at the end of the maze."

"Well, can you help us get to the end, Garnet? We need to change everything back to normal." said Steven.

"Sure." said Garnet. She turned to the other side. "Pearl! Amethyst!" she exclaimed. Pearl and Amethyst ran to the group from some part of the maze, and Pearl looked definitely surprised when she saw the group.

"W-What? What are you doing here, guys?" said Pearl, looking surprised.

"What are YOU doing here? This is Star's neighborhood!" exclaimed Steven.

"What? This looked nothing like her neighborhood the last time we came here." exclaimed Pearl with complete confusion. Steven explained to the Crystal Gems on what happened.

"Oh, it's that triangle head again, isn't it?" said Pearl. Steven, Star, Connie and Marco nod slowly. "Well, now we have two problems. Now we gotta find Peridot AND Triangle-Head at the same time."

"This is gonna get a little weird." said Amethyst.

"This is gonna get a little wild." said Pearl.

"Well, there's no point standing here. We gotta do what we're supposed to do." said Garnet.

The group finally continued on in the maze, hoping that they can finish both problems at the moment. But at the meantime, some monsters were gonna follow them.

* * *

 **Ludo's Dimension:**

Ludo was just sitting in his throne, licking his ice cream. The monsters were just doing their fun stuff, betting for one monster to wrestle over the other. Ludo and his newest minion, Toffee, were happily watching the match between the two-headed monster and some chicken monster.

"Boy, this monster fight is actually kinda fun to watch, isn't it?" asked Ludo to Toffee.

"Indeed. I am actually surprised that these lieges know how to win over one another, but they always seem to lose over Star." Toffee smirked.

"Speaking of Star…" said Ludo to himself. He then called the attention of the monsters. "HEY MONSTERS! I think it's time for us to get the wand." The monsters stop fighting and walk to Ludo.

"But we were having so much fun wrestling!" said the two-headed monster.

"You can apply that wrestling of yours to fight Star!" said Ludo, cutting open a portal to Star's upside-down neighborhood.

* * *

 **Star's Neighborhood:**

The group were still continuing on with the maze. They suddenly stop to see a portal right in front of them. Out of the portal came Ludo and his monsters. Ludo, as usual, had his classic evil grin, as the Crystal Gems ran to the front to protect Steven, Star, Connie and Marco.

"At last! We meet again, Star Butterfly!" said Ludo, still grinning.

"LUDO! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Star.

"Hehehe. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. That's why I asked." she said, nodding. Ludo facepalms himself.

"Ugh! I don't have time for jokes. JUST HAND OVER THE WAND OR I'LL DESTROY THIS…" Ludo stops to see what happened to the neighborhood. He and his monsters look around to find everything twisted, turned and upside-down. "Wha-what the heck happened here?!"

"It's Bill again." said Steven.

"Oh, dear. Not that backstabbing triangle again." said Ludo. He and his monsters groan. They already hated Bill ever since he betrayed them. Now that he's up to his tricks again, Ludo didn't feel like attacking. "Well, I guess we shouldn't attack today. Perhaps we should…"

"Join you? Sure." said Garnet, finishing his sentence. Ludo looks at her in surprise. "I-is this tall girl a mind-reader or something?" said Ludo.

"Well, yeah. Technically, she is a mind-reader." said Pearl. The monsters shiver a little bit, as they now know that they can't betray the group or else Garnet will know.

"Okay, okay, okay. We will join your group just to stop Bill! I wanted to say that just to get the wand, but with this tall person, I can't!" said Ludo. The group chuckled at this. There was no way for Ludo and the monsters to betray them. "Let's just join."

He and his monsters reluctantly join the group.

"Now that we got a bigger group, we can probably defeat Bill and…the female he was talking about!" exclaimed Star.

"We're coming for you, One-Eyed Dorito!" exclaimed Steven.

The group continues on through the maze, determined to put an end to Bill's tricks.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. The next chapter will include the requested OC, Azurite. What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Her Name is Azurite

**Before we start, three things. One, this chapter has the requested OC, Azurite. Two, this chapter is gonna be a nice nod to other writers in this website, like Axis24 and FanfictionForDayz.**

 **And three, a reply to guest reviewers:**

 **Ethan the Jester: Bill could've done that, except that Garnet would know.**

 **SHOOTINGSTAR15: So, you're saying that your idea will be like a sneak peek for a third story? That's okay, but I'm gonna say that if I ever make a third story, then that will probably be the last one in the Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly series, as I don't want to get the bad habit of sequelitis.**

 **I'm gonna apologize in advance, because if the idea doesn't seem to fit in the story or doesn't feel necessary to the story, then this story will probably be the last story in the Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly series.**

 **You can probably show me your idea by the 8** **th** **or 9** **th** **chapter.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Steven, Connie, Star, Marco, The Crystal Gems, Ludo and the monsters were now on their way through the maze…or labyrinth…or whatever the heck Bill calls it, with Garnet being the lead of the team.

Ludo and the monsters didn't want to be on the good side again as they were afraid they might become more of the good guys. But they were more afraid of Garnet than they were of being heroically transformed.

As there was no sense of gravity or physics, anything could happen in the maze. Like a giant rock falling from the sky, and almost crushing the team, or lakes appearing out of nowhere, and slightly drenching the team.

"Stay close. We don't want anybody getting lost in this twisted place." said Garnet, as the team was still walking…on an upside down road. However, Star notices something nearby.

It was her school, Echo Creek Academy just above them, and it appears that two of Star and Marco's friends were there. Ferguson and Alfonzo were there, wondering why the group was just above them. (In their point of view.)

The group went down to Echo Creek by jumping up (In their point of view). Since there was no sense of gravity, none of them got injured when they all went down.

"Star...Marco…other guys I don't know…what's going on here? Everything looks twisted!" exclaimed Ferguson, who was panicking. Alfonzo was panicking as well.

"Calm down, guys!" exclaimed Star. "A demon is behind all of this!"

"You mean Tom?" asked Alfonzo.

"No…another demon. An all-knowing demon! He turned this whole place into a mess, and we need to get to him as soon as possible!"

"How about you guys join us?" said Connie. "We probably need as much help as possible."

"Sure. You can guarantee that we will be a big help in your…crazy…" as Ferguson was about to finish, a sound of echoing and crying can be heard. The whole group notices this.

"What's that sound?!" exclaimed Alfonzo, terrified.

"It sounds like somebody's crying for help…" said Garnet.

The four rush to the sound. The crying and echoing got louder and louder as the group tries to figure out what the voice was crying out. After a few minutes of running, they could hear the voice cry:

"Help me! Help me!"

The voice was disturbing to hear. It sounded like a female crying for help, but had a little low-pitched tone to it. Still, the group continued on to where the voice was. Eventually, they finally made it to the place where the sound was coming from. The group noticed a pile of giant rocks that was covering the road. Under the pile of rocks was a gem.

The gem had scarlet red hair with 5 strands of sky blue hair in it. She also had golden eyes and emerald skin as well. Her dress was a little mixture between gold and green, and she had a gem on her back. The poor gem looked injured as she tried to escape from the rocks.

"Help me! Help me!" the gem chanted over and over again.

"Garnet! Is that another gem?" exclaimed Steven.

"Yes she is, Steven. And she doesn't appear to be corrupted! We have to get her out of there!" exclaimed Garnet.

The group went to the pile of rocks quickly. When they got to the pile, they tried their best to throw the rocks away. It was hard, but they eventually got rid of all the rocks. The gem was injured from the rocks, and she looked like she was about to pass out. She slowly closed her eyes.

"She doesn't look good. Star! You can heal her, right?" said Garnet.

"Yes, I can!" said Star. She went to the gem and pointed the wand at her. "ALL-TYPE ANY-INJURY HEAL!" exclaimed Star. What came out of the wand was purple glitter that came to the gem, and she glowed.

After the glowing was done, she appeared to be fine. She looked up to the group, and smiled. "Thank you for your help, strangers." said the gem, starting to get up.

"It's no problem. We people help one another." said Pearl.

"So what's your name?" asked Amethyst.

"My name is Azurite." said Azurite. "I come from another part of this multiverse!" she said in a serious tone.

"And what part of the multiverse is that?" asked Star and Garnet.

"It's a universe where characters are created by random people in the multiverse! Even outside this multiverse we call the Tooniverse!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pearl.

"For some reason in my dimension, not only am I classified as a gem, I am classified as this kind of creature called an OC. You see, everybody in my dimension is classified as an OC, and each are usually transported to a specific world by each creator's will. Like, there was an OC named Hailey SquareDress created by somebody years ago, and then she was transported into a world called Bikini Bottom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Pearl. However, Steven tells her something.

"I think I know what she means." said Steven. He turns to Azurite. "Azurite, does Lisa have a grandfather?"

"She doesn't in any of the other worlds, but in my world, she does have a grandfather. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe your world is a world where new characters are being created. Not by a real author or artist or somebody, but the fans of the author or artist!"

"How do you know that Lisa has a grandfather in my world?" asked Azurite.

"…Steven and I made a fanfiction about The Spirit Morph Saga, about Lisa finding out she has a grandfather, and going on a journey to find him." said Connie.

"Wow…that world seems like an interesting place to visit!" said Star. "I wonder if I'll meet some random friend like Rebeca or Stella or somebody."

"And I'm wondering if I'll meet some friend with a random name…like Sarah or something." said Marco.

"And I'm wondering if I can make a character of my own!" said Ludo to Star. "That way, I can destroy you and grab that wand!" The monsters grin evilly at this, but Bearicon reminds Ludo about Garnet.

"Ludo…" said Garnet, smiling at him. Ludo shakes in fear.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"So…how are you here?" asked Connie.

"Well, I was apparently developed by my creator months ago. I don't know his or her name, but I think his or her name is Shooting Star or something. A day ago, he or she transported me to this world. As I was walking around the place, I met this triangle named Bill…" the group gasps at this. "He said he made a deal with some random girl that they would take over two dimensions. I tried to stop him, but I went into hiding. A day later, he turned the place upside down. When I came out of hiding, rocks fell out of nowhere and they toppled over me. I wouldn't have been free if you guys weren't here."

"So Bill probably caused the rocks to fall on you!" exclaimed Garnet. "Don't worry, Azurite. We will find that demon and bring him down!"

"Thank you, guys. In the meantime, I'll follow you guys. I don't want to get toppled over by rocks again."

"Then stick close to us." said Steven.

The group rushed off, still trying to find the end of the maze. But during that time, in the end of the maze, Bill was still happily waiting for them, with his girl ally.

"Okay, when the group gets here, we will squish them like bugs!" said Bill in an excited tone.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure I'll get my revenge. I was so mad ever since Star knocked me back to my house with her wand!" said the girl.

"I'm pretty sure you will get your revenge." said Bill. The girl then grinned very creepily.

"You're gonna die soon, Princess Butterface!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **Just so you know, this story is planned to be a 10-chapter story (6 chapters shorter than the first.), so technically I'm already halfway done with the story. And I'm currently writing the 6** **th** **and 7** **th** **chapter already, so I guess the story should be done by the end of August.**

 **Also, tell me if there are some grammar or punctuation errors here. This chapter was very rushed in my opinion.**

 **I also think this was corny to do a fourth wall plot, but I couldn't think of a funnier backstory.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Runaway Green

**Before we start, a reply to guest reviewers:**

 **Justin (From Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly): Look, I know what you mean. A lot of people were shocked at Chapter 8, saying that the gems reactions were insane and out-of-character. Also because that Star was also a little out-of-character in the story. I do realize this, and I have a few reasons why I wrote this intentionally:**

 **1\. Well, what do you want them to do? Try to kill a child? That's even more out of character than trying to do what's best for Steven.**

 **2\. If they did try to kill her, then "Say Uncle" (another Steven Universe episode) should be canon in order for the character to work.**

 **3\. Obviously, they would regret the decision later on. It's obviously not the last Steven sees of Star. Besides, they would do stuff like this to people they don't know or understand.**

 **4\. Hey, Star should have other feelings than just being silly, fun-loving and energetic. I tried my best to balance both her optimistic personality and her seriousness. If she was only silly, she would be flanderized to the point of being annoying.**

 **5\. It was only just a few weeks ever since I first watched SVTFOE. (I first watched May 7.), so I didn't really know a lot about the characters until I began watching the episodes again and again.**

 **But I understand what you mean. Dimensional Butterfly was sort of meant to be a little experiment to try and shape the characters around a little bit. However, I sorta regret being a little too mean-spirited and gloomy.**

 **SHOOTINGSTAR15: What do you mean by "She'll might ask what happened around Beach City?"**

 **Unknown user: You want to see Tom in action? Check out Marco's Mistake.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

The group was still going through the maze. They went through every nook and cranny they could find, just so that they could find Bill and bring him to justice. While walking, they hear another sound. Garnet immediately stops to listen to the noise.

"That noise sounds familiar. It's almost like…" as Pearl was about to finish, Garnet interrupts her.

"There's fusion monsters nearby!" she exclaimed. And she was right. Two fusion monsters came from somewhere in the maze and fell down right in front of them. They were about the size of Garnet and had multiple large hands.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!" Garnet exclaimed. She ran to the monsters, and repeatedly punched them again and again. The monsters didn't seem to care, and they didn't feel anything at all. The monsters then grabbed Garnet and were about to crush her with their giant hands.

"Garnet!" shouted the group. As the group ran to them, Star and Steven got out their wand and shield, respectively and were prepared to defeat the monster.

"You ready to fight, big sis?" said Steven.

"Way ahead of you, little bro!" said Star. "POISON CRYSTAL CUPCAKE KISS!" she exclaimed. What came out of the wand were cupcakes that were made of crystals. The cupcakes hit one of the monsters, letting go of Garnet, and turned into a gem. The gem falls down to the ground.

The other fusion monster then ran to the group.

"Steven, I need some help here!" said Star. Steven runs right in front of her and the group, and uses his shield to protect the group from the monster.

"NOW, STAR!" exclaimed Steven.

"SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" exclaimed Star, shooting giant waffles and syrup right in front of the monster. After being hit, the monster also turns into a gem and falls down to the ground.

Garnet goes to the two gems and bubbles them.

"Alright, we got rid of those two monsters. Now, we have to get going and…" Garnet stopped to see the group looking at something. She looks at where the group is looking, and what they see is Star's magic mirror floating in the air.

"W-What's your magic mirror doing in the air?!" said Marco.

Bill then called the group through the magic mirror, with an impressed look in his face. "Well, well, well, I'm actually impressed. You got through my two fusion monsters." said Bill. "But the worst is yet to come."

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP THIS NEIGHBORHOOD LIKE THIS!" exclaimed Steven.

"Or can I? And I see you met Azurite." said Bill. Azurite had a look of anger in her eyes. She just wanted to break every part of Bill's face for what he did.

"If we ever get to you, I'm gonna break every single part of your face!" she exclaimed.

"Pfff…yeah, right. You're just as crazy as that weird mom of Shortman!" said Bill, showing to the group a picture of Steven's mom, being shown in Bill's body. Steven looks down, hurt. "Anyway, you are getting pretty close to the end, but still far away. See ya, suckers!"

Bill stopped the call and the magic mirror flew up and away. Star notices Steven again, looking more hurt than ever.

"So…that's what your mom looks like?" asked Star.

"Yeah…" said Steven, crying a little softly. "She…she can't be how Bill is describing her…she can't be a weirdo…she can't be a crazy person…" Star tries to wipe off his tears.

"Steven…your mother is…lovely…she can't be weird…she has to be amazing." said Star, trying to cheer Steven up. The Crystal Gems walk to the group, feeling sorry for Steven.

"Of course she's amazing, Star." said Pearl. "She was strong, brave, kind and funny…and she was beautiful."

"Just like you, Star." said Marco, wanting to bring that up. Both Star and Marco blush, and the red in their cheeks were a little noticeable. Everyone looked at them in awe.

"Aww…you're blushing." said Steven to Star and Marco, chuckling a little bit. "I thought you liked Oskar, Star…and I thought you liked Jackie, Marco."

"We used to…but not anymore." said Marco.

"Yeah…we like each other now…" said Star.

"How did it all happen?" asked Steven, interested to see how their feelings changed. But as the two were about to say their story, everybody hears a nearby sound coming.

"Is that another monster, Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"Nope. It doesn't seem to be a monster." said Garnet. "But we should check it out."

The group slowly walked to the noise. As they walked closer and closer, the noise sounded awfully familiar to the Crystal Gems. When they finally got to the noise, they were surprised to see the figure walking around the maze.

"Alright. It's not around this area. Guess I'd better check the other side of this place." said the voice. When the figure turned around, the figure almost fell down from shock.

"PERIDOT! So there you are!" exclaimed Pearl.

"We've been looking for you all over this dimension…sorta!" said Amethyst.

"Oh, it's you clods again!" said Peridot, angry. "You're really gonna have it this time! I'm gonna blast you with one of my new weapons!" she got out a giant machine which looked like a ray gun. "And this time, you're not gonna…"

"WAIT!" exclaimed Ludo, running to the front of the Crystal Gems. "DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!"

"And why is that, Ludo?" asked Peridot, confused.

"Oh, thank goodness, you actually remembered my name. But anyway, don't shoot! We need to turn this place back to normal!"

"What do you mean?"

"This is Star's neighborhood! That triangle named Bill, do you remember him?"

"Yeah…"

"He turned this place into a mess, and we need to turn this place back to normal!"

However, Peridot didn't seem to believe him.

"Right…and I should believe you because…" she was wondering if Ludo had any proof whatsoever.

"If you don't, he will destroy both our dimensions!" exclaimed Star. Peridot still didn't believe them.

"Nope, I still won't believe that." said Peridot. "I don't have time for these shenanigans! I got a job to do!" she tried to run away, but the group began chasing her.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Garnet.

The group got closer and closer as Peridot was struggling to flee from them. But then, an idea popped into her head. She turned her arm into a helicopter and now, she was flying away. The group just stared at her while she was fleeing.

"Later, clods!" she exclaimed.

"Not on my watch." said Azurite. She spawned two swords out of her gem, and she began running to Peridot quickly with her fast feet. When she got near Peridot, she jumped up and was about to slash at Peridot's helicopter when all of a sudden, her helicopter stops working. Peridot falls to the ground, as Azurite lands down safely and the group follows the two.

"What?! How did my helicopter stop working?!" she yelled.

"No flying in this maze. It's cheating." said a voice.

"Who…who said that?!" exclaimed Peridot, getting up. The magic mirror came down in front of them, and Bill was on the line.

"I said, no flying in this maze. It's cheating." said Bill.

"Oh, it is you! Ludo was right!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Yep, and I just want to say…later, clods!" said Bill, mimicking Peridot. The magic mirror went up again.

"Hey, that's my line! He doesn't deserve to say that!" exclaimed Peridot.

"I've been trying to tell you! Bill is behind all this!" said Ludo.

"You know what? Just this once, I'll be on your side. JUST THIS ONCE!" Peridot didn't want to join the team, but she wanted her helicopter back.

"Okay." said Garnet. "Now let's get moving."

The group now continued on in the maze, hoping that they can find Bill as soon as possible.

Little did they know, that they're in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **Eh…this is starting to turn into a mess, due to the slight repetition of the story, I guess. In the meantime, this might be on a hiatus, so that I can focus on the story and writing rather than the schedule.**

 **In the meantime, you can give suggestions that I can probably use for the last 4 chapters. Also, yeah, this takes place a bit after Marco's Mistake.**

 **What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The End of the Maze

**Before starting, a reply to guest reviewers:**

 **Ethan: Oh, yeah! That sounds great, but I might take it into some consideration first.**

 **ShootingStar15: Thanks for the compliments. Also, I am pretty interested in this idea at the moment, and I hope to see your other idea in the end.**

 **JW TS: I sorta couldn't resist it. But I have to tell you that I have a really fickle mind, so I might say later on that this won't take place after Marco's Mistake, as there are other Starco fanfictions that I'm planning out which might give reference to the first Dimensional Butterfly story.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the compliments.**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

"I think we're getting near to the end of the maze." said Garnet. "I can really feel it now."

Sure enough, the group was getting closer and closer to the end. They were all ready to take on Bill and his sidekick of his. But in the meantime, Azurite decided to ask Star a question. "Hey, Star…I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, Azurite?" asked Star.

"I stated that Bill would take over two of the dimensions. Is it going to be your homeplanet? I think it sounds obvious, but…"

"You mean Mewni? Actually, no. He's planning to destroy this dimension, and my friend Steven's dimension."

"What is Mewni?"

"Well, I'll tell you all about it. I come from a dimension called Mewni, where I was raised by my parents for the first 14 years. My kingdom is very powerful when it comes to war, and we can completely beat up monsters in a few minutes. When I turned 14, I was sent down to earth so that I can use my wand better and mature into a fine lady."

"What happened when you came down to earth?"

"When I came down to earth, I was enrolled in a high school called Echo Creek Academy, where I met my now best friend Marco. He, at first, didn't like me due to the fact that I was a hyperactive, bubbly, and careless girl, but then eventually warmed up to my attitude the same day we first met."

"Heehee. That's cute."

"So it's just me and Marco going on fantastic dimensional adventures." It all went silent for a bit, until Star asked Azurite a question. "So, Azurite. I also have a question to ask: Do you have a family?" Azurite just stopped for a bit. The group stopped when they noticed it all went quiet. They looked at Azurite, who looked concerned and a bit sad.

"Azurite? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't have a family…I mean, I'm sure I don't have a family. My creator didn't give me one."

"Well, maybe the creator can give you a family, if he or she plans on one, right?"

"I don't know. When I was created, I heard that I was supposed to be in your adventure with Steven when you both first met, but apparently somebody told him or her that it won't be necessary. I'm saying this because I was left back in my dimension, feeling sad and alone."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe when we defeat Bill, we can go to your dimension and see if you have one. How does that sound?" Azurite smiles from what Star said.

"That sounds good. Thanks, Star."

"You're welcome, Azurite."

* * *

After that small talk, the group continued to walk, until Garnet said something. "Guys…"

"Yeah, Garnet?" asked the group.

"We're here." said Garnet. And she was right. They were finally at the end of the maze, and the room at the end looked like a giant arena, and Bill was at the middle of the room, smiling towards the group. The group prepared for battle.

"Well, well, well. You guys actually made it." said Bill.

"Enough of the talk, Bill! We want this neighborhood back!" exclaimed Steven.

"Yeah! We will fight you, and that girl sidekick of yours!" exclaimed Star.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Marco. Bill snapped his fingers, and out came a blast of smoke. The smoke covered the arena for a bit, until the smoke finally cleared, and the group finally saw the sidekick. Star, Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo's jaws dropped when they saw who the person was. (Ludo and the monsters pretty much figured it was her.)

"B…B…Brittney?!" exclaimed Star, looking shocked.

"Hello, Star Butterface." said Brittney, with a smile.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is really short. Like I said, I barely touch my computer a lot. But we have 3 more chapters to go.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8 - This Battle is On!

**Sorry for the long wait. I really got textbooks and homework crammed in my time. And when I don't, I got writer's block and I sometimes tend to procrastinate on stuff that I don't need to do. But here's the next chapter already, while I get to work on the last two. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Now, a reply to guest reviewers:**

 **ShootingStar15: If you're talking about Malachite, then sorry about this, man. Bill is gonna hypnotize Malachite here. But it could work, that Azurite would have a family. If you're talking about Lapis being related to Azurite, then I would probably do it.**

 **Guest: Basically the same answer as ShootingStar15's.**

 **ANONOMOUS: But you're a guest. How can you make a story that wants my help?**

 **KND Universe: How is it similar to Silent Hill? Would you give an example?**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Nothing was coming out of their mouths. Everything was literally put into their heads when they saw Brittney next to Bill, smiling wider than she ever did. The group was just standing there, trying to interpret what all of this meant.

Star and Marco couldn't believe their eyes. Brittney was the bad guy?! I mean, yeah…she didn't care about both of them, and she hated Star to the point where she wanted her annihilated, but both of them couldn't believe that she would turn this entire neighborhood into a mess just to grab their attention. Star was just stuttering in disbelief.

"Y-You can't be! No, no, no, you can't be!" exclaimed Star.

"Believe it, Butterface!" said Brittney.

"W-Why did you do this?! I mean, why did you do this to OUR neighborhood?!" exclaimed Star.

"And what did you do to the rest of our friends and family?!" yelled Marco.

"Oh, Bill brought them all to a special place, and will only be back if you defeat us." Brittney turned to Steven. "And I see you brought the fat kid as well." Steven turned angry since last time he met her, Brittney called him fat. The Crystal Gems and Connie also got mad because of this.

"HEY! DON'T CALL STEVEN FAT!" yelled Connie.

"What are you gonna do, four-eyes?" said Brittney. "Try and kill me with your lame sword?" the group wondered how Brittney knew Connie was a swordfighter.

"How did you know that?" asked Connie.

"Bill told me all about you guys…except for that green-looking turd. Who is that?" asked Brittney.

"Just some clod named Peridot." said Bill. Peridot turned angry at them.

"IF YOU CALL ME SOMETHING ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA BLAST YOU WITH MY MACHINES!" she yelled.

"But I have something better than a machine." Bill snapped his fingers, and a giant figure came from the sky, trapped in chains, falling to the ground. The group was more shocked than ever, especially the Crystal Gems, seeing how they were trying to find them before. Now, they were in front of them.

"Malachite?!" yelled Pearl. "How did you get them?!"

"Let's just say that I have very special powers of my own." said Bill, snapping his fingers again which causes a cup of hot cocoa to be made. Despite the fact that he doesn't seem to have a mouth, he sips the cocoa. "And with my special powers, I can do this."

Bill snaps his fingers twice, which causes Malachite to be under his control, as Malachite's eyes turn white and breaks free of its chains. That second snap makes Brittney a little stronger.

"Now that we feel ready to defeat you guys, ATTACK!" yelled Bill. The group yelled and so did the villains. While yelling, they ran closer to each other, both sides prepared to fight.

But, even after all that walking, the group was more prepared than ever.

* * *

"Amethyst! Pearl! Both of you help me fight Malachite!" exclaimed Garnet.

"We got your back!" said Pearl.

"Steven! Star! Connie! Marco! The four of you fight Brittney!"

"She's gonna pay for what she caused!" exclaimed Star, feeling backstabbed by her "friend."

"Ludo! Peridot! Azurite! Monsters! You get Bill!"

"I'm gonna murder that one-eyed triangle chip!" exclaimed Azurite.

"And…you guys…" Garnet looks at Ferguson and Alfonzo. "Just go in the corner and watch us." She already judged the look of the two. They didn't look like fighters.

"B-But…" Alfonzo wanted to interfere, but Ferguson stopped him.

"I'm following the lady. You probably should, too." said Ferguson, moving himself and Alfonzo to a part of the end of the maze. No, Ferguson didn't have a thing for Garnet, but he wouldn't say no to a lady. Especially because he doesn't want to disappoint ladies.

Finally, the fight began. The Crystal Gems were doing great at battling Malachite. Even if Malachite was stronger than ever because of Bill, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl still tried hard to bring it down. Amethyst was holding Malachite with the whip, Pearl was continuously slashing at it with her sword, and Garnet was just repeatedly punching it.

Steven, Star, Connie and Marco were fighting Brittney, who was surprisingly very good at dodging them. Star tried to blast at her with her wand, but Brittney seemed to miss every single one of them. Steven, Connie and Marco tried to fight her, but she still dodged.

Ludo and his Monsters, Peridot and Azurite were fighting Bill, and Azurite looked really angry. She wanted to bring down Bill for what he had done to her. Ludo and the monsters surrounded Bill like last time, Peridot tried to blast at him with her machine gun arms, and Azurite got out her two swords and tried to slash at Bill with it, but Bill was dodging like Brittney, and he was doing it so well.

Ferguson and Alfonzo were just in a corner of the arena, watching everybody fight to the death, and making comments to themselves.

"I'm pretty sure we should go and fight there." said Alfonzo.

"Nah. Those ladies don't seem to have any trouble." said Ferguson.

* * *

The fight continued for minutes on end, but it seemed that the villains were winning. With each minute passing, the group got more tired. Eventually, they had to continuously breathe while moving around. Brittney, Bill and Malachite were about to win.

But…you do know how egotistical and self-centered Brittney is, right?

Why am I saying this? Well, when the group got more tired, she didn't even try when she dodged. She just slowly moved while the others tiredly try to get to her. When the group stopped fighting to get some air, Brittney didn't notice this. She just kept going with the dodging.

That was when the group had their chance.

Star got out her wand and shouted "HONEYBEE TORNADO SWARM!" and out of her wand was a giant bee tornado coming towards Brittney. Brittney still didn't notice this, and when she finally noticed the bees, it was too late. She was now stuck to the wall, covered in bee stings.

"WAIT! BRITTNEY!" yelled Bill, who didn't realize that Azurite was about to slash at him with her two swords. The swords knocked Bill down to the ground hard, which effectively had him almost defeated. The entire group then ran towards Bill and used whatever weapon they had to defeat him comically.

After the comical fight (A giant attack covered by a cloud.), Bill and Brittney were finally defeated, and Malachite stopped moving because of Bill's defeat.

* * *

 **Well, it took a while of writing. But I already know what's gonna happen in the last two chapters. So I might work faster.**

 **Oh, and ShootingStar15, this is probably the best time to say your idea, ok?**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - All Back to Normal

**Before starting, a reply to guest reviewers:**

 **Ethan: Nope, that's the real Bill. If it was a fake Bill, I would've extended the story by 2 chapters.**

 **ShootingStar15: Pretty good idea. I'm definitely gonna use that idea, with just a few changes. One of the changes that I'm gonna do is that I'm gonna change Alexandrite's name, as Alexandrite is a fusion between Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.**

 **Also, Azurite is gonna leave in this chapter, because of a strange something that's probably gonna happen in the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Bill got up from the ground and saw the entire group surrounding him. Ferguson and Alfonzo left the corner and was now with the group, looking at Bill.

"Well…I was...defeated…h-how can that…be?" said Bill, trying to realize how he lost.

"I don't know. Distractions, maybe?" said Ferguson.

"I'm pretty sure it's distractions. You were distracted, so we…OH LOOK, BRITTNEY IS GETTING UP!" said Star, distracting Bill. As Bill turns around to see if it was true, Garnet punches him with her fist, knocking Bill to the ground again.

"W-Why didn't I see that?!" yelled Bill, trying to get up from the ground.

"Anyway, a deal's a deal. Bring this place back to normal!" said Steven.

"Yeah, Bill! Stop this madness and bring this neighborhood back!" said Star.

"YEAH!" said the group. Bill gets up again, accepting that he lost.

"Fine, whatever. Sure, I'll turn everything back to normal." said Bill, as he snapped his fingers. Now, everything began to twist and turn. Nobody seemed to be moving, but the whole background was now swirling and flying to other spots of the maze. As everything began swirling, the whole place began to twist back to the neighborhood that Star and Marco knew.

Eventually, after a bit of twisting and turning, everything was back to the way it was. And it appears that everybody Star and Marco knew were back as well, and they didn't know anything that happened that day, for some reason. But what they did know was that they had no idea what happened in the past couple of hours.

"There. I turned everything back to normal. You happy?" said Bill.

"Yep." said the group. Since the place was back to normal, Brittney was just on the ground, still covered in bee stings. She quickly gets up, with fury in her eyes. She walks to Ludo.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DESTROY HER?!" yelled Brittney. "YOU COULD'VE DESTROYED BUTTERFACE HERE AND GRABBED THE WAND!" Ludo looked angry as well, and yelled back at Brittney.

"GOSH, YOU ARE SO SELFISH! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! ALWAYS WANTING TO DESTROY STAR BUTTERFLY! ALWAYS WANTING MORE POWER TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!" yelled Ludo.

"How ironic…" whispered Star.

"And hypocritical…" whispered Marco.

"WELL, IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE, THEN I WILL!" yelled Brittney. She quickly runs to Star to strangle her to death, but before she got to Star, Bill snaps his fingers, which knocks out Brittney for a bit. (Also curing her from the bee stings.) The group looks at Ludo.

"What did you do?" asked Connie.

"I erased her memories of what happened today. I did that because nobody takes over universes…except me." said Bill. "Anyway…see ya!" Bill snaps his fingers, which poofs him away from the neighborhood and back to Gravity Falls.

Ludo looks at the group. "You know…I'm still gonna try and grab that wand next time, Star." said Ludo. The monsters agree. "C'mon, let's go home." He cuts open a portal back to his dimension, and he and his monsters walk through it. Ferguson and Alfonzo leave the group as well, to do something.

Peridot looks at the group. "Well…I'm going! Later, clods!" she runs away and then flies away with her helicopter arm to find the nearest warp pad.

* * *

After Peridot left, the rest of the group looked at each other.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, what time is it?" asked Steven. Connie looked at her watch, and got surprised when she looked at the time.

"5:55pm?! Dinner doesn't start in 5 minutes!" exclaimed Connie. "I need to get back home in 5 minutes!"

"Too bad we couldn't play today. We had to deal with Bill again." said Steven.

"But, at least we got to spend time together." said Star. "Now, let's go home fast!" she looked around the group to see if everybody was there. That's when the group realized that Azurite was gone.

"Where's Azurite?" asked Steven.

"She left for somewhere." said Garnet. "But no time to explain where she went. We have to get back already." Star cut open a portal next to Connie's house, and the entire group walked through it. After bringing The Crystal Gems, Steven and Connie home, Star and Marco went back to the neighborhood, tired after an entire day of adventure.

But everybody wondered where Azurite was heading to.

* * *

 **5 minutes later…**

Brittney immediately woke up from the spell. She looked around with confusion. She wondered why she was in the middle of the neighborhood, just lying down there.

She turned around to see Ferguson, Alfonzo and Principal Skeeves walking towards her, and Principal Skeeves didn't look happy.

"Brittney…" said Principal Skeeves with a stern look.

"Yeah, Mr. Skeeves?" asked Brittney.

"I had no idea what happened the past few hours, but Ferguson and Alfonzo told me everything about it. And since I know Star is magical, I can believe that."

"But I don't know what happened today…" said Brittney.

"Don't lie to me, young lady. And I know somebody who's gonna lose her top cheerleading position temporarily." said Principal Skeeves.

"B-But…"

"No buts. I'm gonna give the top cheerleading position to Chantelle for two weeks. Goodbye." Principal Skeeves walked away, along with Ferguson and Alfonzo, snickering to themselves.

Brittney just stood there with confusion, shock and anger. But not wanting to be punished more, she didn't interfere.

"What did I do…?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 9 in this story. There's one more chapter to go, folks. And yeah, some of the group is gonna be really hungry. Especially because it was an entire day of walking and fighting.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the last one.**


	10. Chapter 10 - At the Kindergarten

**There was actually a little bit left in the story, so I thought I would just show it right now.**

 **Also, ShootingStar15, Alexandrite's name is changed to Hibonite. That's because, like I said last chapter, Alexandrite is a fusion of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.**

 **Anyway, onto the final chapter.**

* * *

Azurite was walking down at the Kindergarten.

She left the neighborhood because she had to do something. Something really important to her.

She wanted to find her family…if she had one.

She was walking alone, since Steven and Star had to go back to their homes, and so did everybody else. She started to wonder where Bill brought Malachite. (Writer's Note: I forgot to put that tiny detail last chapter, that Bill brought Malachite back to the ocean.)

But all that was not important at the moment. What was important at the moment, was that Azurite would find her family.

While walking past the empty parts of the Kindergarten, she notices a faraway sound. It was barely audible and barely intelligible, so Azurite couldn't figure out what the sound was.

But she decided to walk to it.

With each minute going and each step going, the noise was getting louder and louder until the sound was loud enough to be intelligible. The sound turned out to be a voice.

Azurite walked a little closer to the sound and took a look at who was speaking.

The sound was actually just a conversation…with two Homeworld Gems. These Gems were named Crimson and Tourmaline. However, they were inside what appears to be a machine being built, so Azurite couldn't see what they looked like.

Still, she could hear everything that they were saying.

"Alright Crimson, our machine is almost completed. We still need a few more parts and this thing will be ready to go." said Tourmaline.

"But what parts do we need, Tourmaline?" asked Crimson.

"We're gonna need a few more screws and a bit more metal here and there. But when we are done with the machine, we will use it to destroy those Gems that Jasper and Yellow Diamond was talking about."

"What are the names again?"

"Their names are Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

Azurite was still hearing the conversation, completely shocked at what those two were gonna do. The rest of the conversation was that the two Gems were gonna recruit three more of the Homeworld Gems, named Hibonite, Helenite and Jade, and that once they finish building that machine, they're gonna use it to not only destroy the Crystal Gems, but use it for world domination.

That conversation was too much for Azurite to handle, and she immediately saw darkness.

…

Azurite woke up with a fright. She quickly looked around, and it appears that she was in a different part of the Kindergarten. Actually, she was just in the entrance to the Kindergarten.

"Phew…it was all just a dream…" said Azurite. "Or…was it a dream…"

She clearly had no idea if it was a dream, but she knew she didn't fall asleep in the front part of the Kindergarten. Either that, or while she was sleeping, the two Homeworld Gems found her and brought her out of the Kindergarten to remove any evidence or witnessing whatsoever.

But whether or not it was a dream, Azurite had to tell somebody what she saw.

She quickly got up, and rushed to find the nearest Warp Pad she could find. And when she finds it, she would tell the Crystal Gems what she saw.

"Alright, Azurite. Time to show those Gems not to mess with the Crystal Gems…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **And that was the end of Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly 2 – The Labyrinth. I think the ending was a little rushed, but that was the best of what I could come up with. Anyway, I'm currently planning a Starco fanfiction that should be released near the end of September.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
